Loosen Up
by Co-Quill-Eon
Summary: "You need to loosen up," he whispers, "just completely loose yourself, you know? I know I'd love it." He nibbles at Tyler's ear. "But it's just a suggestion." Tyler cannot believe he's doing this right where anyone can walk in :Part of the Touch-verse:


He's only had a few seconds to look at his sleepy reflection in the mirror before he hears the restroom door open and close and Tyler looks over to see Jeremy standing there. The urge to freeze like a deer in headlights is overwhelming, but he ignores it.

"Hey," he says, intending for nonchalant and he thinks he pulls it off pretty well considering that Jeremy's sudden appearance causes his body to burn up as he remembers, quite vividly, the feel of those lips on his own. Recalls, crystal clear, the feeling of those long fingers threading through, gripping at, his hair late last night in the back of his car.

"Hey," Jeremy answers, a small smile on his face, and walks further into the empty bathroom. Tyler's feet move him closer to Jeremy, and it hits him when they are a few feet apart that he's been avoiding this, being alone anywhere in school with Jeremy, for a damn good reason. Even now, Jeremy hasn't said a word but his eyes are doing that sparkling mischievous thing it does that drives Tyler crazy in the best way. "You look tired," Jeremy says warmly, a hint of laughter in his low voice.

"I didn't get home till late last night."

Jeremy steps closer. "Wonder why that was." _Because of _that _look right there, _Tyler thinks, and Jeremy must read his mind because his grin widens. He's close enough so that if he and Tyler breathe in at the same time their chests will brush, and when Jeremy's hand comes up to trace lightly at his cheekbone Tyler rolls his shoulders and closes his eyes briefly. Then he remembers _where _they are, and backs away quickly, nearly checking his hip on the ceramic sink.

"We can't do this here, you know that," he says urgently, eyes flicking towards the door and then back at Jeremy who's still smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I know, I know. You don't want anyone to know you like me." The smile hasn't left, but Tyler doesn't like the slight change in Jeremy's tone.

"It's not like that. I mean, it's not-"

"Calm down, Romeo," Jeremy says and flicks his hair into his face and looks away. "I'm not asking you for a declaration of love screamed down the hallway. Promise."

Tyler knows that Jeremy understands why he can't say anything to anybody about this, but he still feels the need to smooth this over. "Hey-"

"I'm fine," Jeremy says and looks back at him. Smiles. "Really, it's nothing. I get it. I understand." Tyler's never done this before- he knows that usually when a _girl _says that, that it's _not _okay, but what about when it's a guy? When it's Jeremy, who's also his friend and generally when friends say its all okay, it really is? He looks at Jeremy, who looks back, and _there, that_ flicker right there in his eyes that says something is bothering him.

Tyler doesn't know what to say, but he knows what to do (or at least what he wants to do) so, with another quick glance at the door, he moves closer to Jeremy, who's eyes flicker with surprise now, and kisses him lightly on the lips. Nothing serious, just a soft linger of reassurance, but Jeremy's lips moves against his and Tyler has forgotten about this part. The little detail of not having the ability to just give Jeremy a little kiss and walk away. They haven't gotten to that point yet where the first taste isn't so overwhelming, and all that matters are the points where their bodies are touching and wondering why _more_ of their bodies aren't touching.

He makes a valiant effort, though, and pulls away, but Jeremy's lips follow his and his hands rise to cradle Tyler's face, thumbs stroking in that way Tyler had no idea he loved until Jeremy began doing it in those quiet moments where they just laid in bed and looked at each other. He tries again, opens his mouth to say that they should stop now, but he opens his own eyes to see Jeremy's soft, warm, brown ones and he can hear an echo of Jeremy panting in his ear, begging, and Tyler decides that he can risk it this one time.

He spins them around and walks forward, pushing Jeremy into the nearest stall. By the time he turns around, Jeremy has his sweater up and over his head and it lays on the floor as he works on Tyler's T-shirt. Once it's out of the way, their lips are on each other's again, and heated skin is pressed together, and Tyler cannot _believe _he is doing this when anyone could walk in.

"We, we should-" he inhales sharply through his nose when Jeremy bites on his neck.

"You know what you should do?" Jeremy pants into his ear as he works on Tyler's button and Tyler does the same to Jeremy's jeans.

"Wha- fuh- fuck," his breath whooshes out of his lungs when Jeremy's hands beat his in speed when it comes to reaching the vital parts of their anatomy and he wraps warm fingers around his cock and strokes.

"Calm down, stop thinking." The hand near Tyler's head balls into a fist against the wall, and Jeremy rests his forehead against Tyler's hair, lips pressed against Tyler's cheek. Tyler twists his wrist, making Jeremy suck in air and when he breathes out it's with a little laugh. "Trying to make this end quickly?" he whispers, and Tyler doesn't answer him, just does it again and there's a muttered curse and the hand next to his head comes to cradle his head and suddenly he's being kissed deeply, hungrily, almost angrily. "You're always _worried,_" Jeremy whispers against swollen lips, "you never let go completely, always looking over your shoulder when we're together," he strokes faster, using his thumb to smear beaded liquid into sensitive flesh, and Tyler's eyes flutter shut. "Just for once you should just forget everyone else and focus on me. Just on me."

_What are you talking about_, Tyler wants to ask. He's _always_ focused on Jeremy, Jeremy is _all _he can think about sometimes, _most times, _but he doesn't say anything, can't, because a wicked tongue is working behind his ear and all that happens is that he makes an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat. He tries to swallow. Jeremy is throbbing in his hand, and God, he loves the feeling of pre-cum dripping over his knuckles and the sound it makes when he strokes faster.

Jeremy curses again and his grip tightens in the delicious way that has Tyler's eyes rolling. "You need to loosen up," Jeremy whispers in his ear. That almost brings Tyler to the edge, but not quite, and he tries to focus on his own hand. He flicks his wrist, and swipes his thumb across the sensitive head, and Jeremy's chest is pressed right up against his, and he's straining into Tyler's hand. He strokes faster, focusing mainly on the tip, and Jeremy is begging, and then crying out into his hair, and Tyler slows his hand down, _loving _the feeling of Jeremy's cum pooling in the palm of his hand and flowing over his fingers.

Jeremy takes a few moments, breathing heavily, and then he breathes, another laugh in his voice, "your turn." He strokes and the flow of speech his instantaneous. "Like I was saying, you need to loosen up," he whispers, "just completely loose yourself, you know? I know _I'd_ love it." He nibbles at Tyler's ear. "But it's just a suggestion. Now c'mon baby, cum for me," he strokes faster, presses closer to Tyler, and moves his head so that he's whispering into his mouth now. "Someone might walk in _any _second, and I need to hear it. Need to hear you break apart- please, please let me hear you say my name-"

"Fuck. Ah fuck, ah, Jeremy." Tyler explodes in Jeremy's hand and some cum shoots, hot, onto his stomach. Jeremy pushes closer, smearing Tyler's cum into his own bare skin, and kisses Tyler again, the hunger still there but satisfied for now. He nuzzles his nose against Tyler's for a moment, and kisses him again, this time lightly, fleetingly, on the upper lip. Without looking at the other boy, Jeremy raises sticky fingers to his own lips to suck, almost absentmindedly, before bending to pick up his shirt, and opening the stall door and stepping out.

Tyler breathes heavily and depends on the wall to support all of his weight as he hears the water run and paper towels being pulled just as the bell for the end of third period. The sound of people flooding the hallway, and the bathroom door opening and closing fills Tyler's dazed senses, but he manages to hear someone ask "Man, what happened to you?" and Jeremy's steady, careless answer of "spilled something on my sweater." Tyler bends and snatches his shirt from the ground and pulls some toilet paper to wipe off his stomach and hands. He tugs the shirt over his head, squeezes his eyes shut briefly, leans over to flush the toilet he didn't use, and steps out.

Five or six other guys are in the bathroom, and he's sure he catches a glimpse of an exchange of goods in the corner, but all he can focus on is Jeremy pulling the edge of his black, fitted sweater down to cover his exposed back.

He tears his eyes away from the sight and goes over to the sink to wash his hands. Jeremy looks unruffled and it irritates Tyler on some level, because _how_ can he look like that? Like whatever just happened _didn't_? And it also makes him realize that even though Jeremy usually lets everything show in his expressions, whatever he willingly chooses to hide in his life, no one will ever know about it unless he _wants _them to. _Jeremy is more in control of himself than I am, _he thinks and acknowledges that this is probably not going to be the only time he will realize this during the course of their relationship.

"Hey bro," Jason from the football team pats his back, and does a double take, laughing loudly. "Damn man, who'd you get last night?"

"What?" Tyler whips his head around, mildly panicked, and confused at Jason's jovial attitude. In stark comparison to Jeremy's unruffled exterior, Tyler realizes he needs to work on his poker face.

"She marked you man," Jason laughs and gestures at Tyler's neck. Tyler looks in the mirror again and sees a dark purple spot blooming right behind his ear that definitely wasn't there a few minutes ago. "It was Bri Lancaster, wasn't it?" Jason continues, grinning. "Girl's been gagging for it for months."

The other guys in the bathroom laugh in agreement, and Jeremy slips out of the door, and into the hallway.


End file.
